Talk:2014 Map Game
Algothrim Location:Bewerken *Defending Nation: +10 *On Border: +8 *City near border +6 *No former presence, core of army away from battle: +0 PowerBewerken Land is always aplicable, Navy is only aplicable when an attack on the coast is made. Air attacks must be plausable, if you have no air bases in the region you can't use it. *Large aerial assault capability +3.5 *Large naval assault capability + 3.5 *Large land assault capability +3.5 *Medium aerial assault capability +3 (if enemy has no aerial power) +2 (if the enemy has aerial power) *Medium naval assault capability +3 (if the enemy has no naval power) +2 (if the enemy has their navy stationed in or around the location) *Medium land capability +3 (if three or more times larger than enemy) +2 (if less than three times larger than enemy) *Small aerial/naval/land capability: +1 *Land, aerial, and naval is compounded. If you have large naval, medium air, and medium land, your score is 9 or 7. You cannot have medium aerial and large aerial at the same time. *Power is averaged in a coalition war. *Power is a multipler for development. TiersBewerken Tier 1Bewerken *England/Brittania *France *Japan *Iberia *'No More than 5 tier one nations at once, also this is Out of character knowlege, I don't want to see tiers menitoned in game.' Tier 2Bewerken *Louisianne *Germany *Scandinavia *Morroco *Federation of America *Russia *'No more than 7 tier two nations at once' Tier 3Bewerken *Jeruslum *Califonia *Cancadia *Baltic Empire *China Tier 4Bewerken *Aztecs *Peru *Maya *Mesopatamia *Aegypt *Turkey *South Afrika *Confederation of Native States *Colombia TierlessBewerken Any nation not listed above has no tier. Points: *Tier 1 nations get plus 20 *Tier2:+15 *Tier 3:+10 *Tier 4:+5 *1 tier above enemy:+2 *2 Tiers above enemy:+4 *3 Tiers above enemy:+6 *4 Tiers above enemy:+8 *Tier 1 invading a tierless nation: +10 *These are subject to change over time, though there are restrictions on movement. To push a nation out of a tier (IE you want to enter tier 1 or 2 but they are full) you need to have a larger economy and be all around better than them. Power Caps: Each Tier has caps on it's power: *Tier 1:No Cap *Tier 2:8.5 *Tier 3: 6 *Tier 4:4 *Tierless:3 WMDSBewerken Will be added when they become relevent. MotiveBewerken *Economic (Gains land, resorce, etc): +4 *Defending territory not owned by nation more than 20 years: +6 *Defending territory not part of heartland but held for more than 20 years: + 8 *Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation: + 8 *Aiding an Ally: + 10 *Pre-emptive Strike: +10 *Reconquest of core region: + 12 *Unification: +15 *Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation: + 12 *Aiding Social/Moral Kinsmen who are being oppressed: + 12 *Attacking to enforce politcal hegemony: +14 *Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack + 16 *Defending from nuclear armed nation that has a motive over 5 and has not yet used their weaponry: + 16 *Defending from nuclear armed nation, regardless of motive, that has used said weaponry: + 18 *Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture: + 20 *Counter attack:+5 *Modifiers: *Non-democratic Government supported by people: + 4 *Democratic government supported by people: + 5 *Government not supported by people: -5 *Troop Morale high (requires motive over 10, chance over 6, and stronger development scores in at least one category): + 10 *Troop Morale low (any of the above: lower development scores in all categories, recent war penalty over 16): -10 *Fighting Guerilla War: -10 attacker, + 2 defender *Implausibility: -4 per impluasibility *Undergoing revolt: -14 *No Government:-25 *Warning: Negative motive scores are possible!! *Lead nation's motive, not average. PopulationBewerken *Greater than 100 million +30 *Greater than 50 million +15 *Greater than 30 million +5 *Less than 30 million + 2 *Larger than opponents: + 4 *2x size of opponent's: + 5 *5x size of opponent's: + 10 *10x: +20 *Every further order of Magnitude (eg 20x, 30x): +30 *ONLY of the leading nations LandscapeBewerken Knowledge of landscape: +10 for in one's homeland, +5 for warring in an adjacent nation, -1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -10 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent and in polar regions (unless the attacker is also polar) -6. *Urban warfare: Attacker -2, Defender +2 *Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island, the attacker - 4 and defender + gains 5. *Storming in to a desert, high mountains, or jungle the, attacker -3 and + defender gains 4. *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -6 AlliesBewerken *Leader Nations: +10 each participating *Military aid: + 5 each participating *Supplies: + 4 each participating *Cultural Support: +2 each participating *Vassal: -2 each participating *Vassal is an L:-5 *Withdrawal: - 2 each nation which was participating and then left *ex: China (L) Vietnam (M) France (S) Britain © Japan (MV) Korea (SV) = 10 + 5 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 1 = 24 *Please note that Vassals CANNOT give Cultural aid Strength Number of troops/10.000(Example: 1.000.000 troops=+100) Recent WarsBewerken Each war in the past 15 years where nation was a... *Leader: -8 *Military aider: -4 *Supplier: -2 Military, Economic and Infrastructural developmentBewerken Military, economy, and Infrastructure can be developed as the game progresses. Each turn you may develop 2 of the catagories. Infrastructure applies only to defenders and is not multipled by power. ''' Development points last 20 turns each. NPC development is a bit confusing. NPCs develop in this order: Infrastructure-Milititary and Infrastructure-Economy, Giving them 10 points in Military adn economy and 20 points in Infrastrucutre. Treaty BreakingBewerken Attacker breaks non-aggression pact/treaty: -5 Attacker breaks alliance: -10 Multiple FrontsBewerken *-20 for fighting on 2 fronts *-15 for every front after Map We need an map. User:Likercat (talk) 07:06, October 15, 2014 (UTC) I am working on a map proposal (and an algorithm) proposal now. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝' Map proposal Was feeling Nostalgic so i made this in AvA colors for the most part, Korea and China got different colors, Serbia got Yugoslavia's color, Israel got Saudi Arabia's color. For disputed territrories, I went mostly with who contorls them. Palestine is shown as independent, as is Kososvo. Some islands north of Japan are shown as Russian, as is Crimea. Map Issues Åland is an finnish region, not swedish, so please correct that in the map, also color the islands so we can see who's island there is, because the islands near Siberia aren't colored red. User:Likercat (talk) 15:51, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Iraq is divided in the following: Kurdistan(Dohuk, Arbil, Kirkuk, Al-Sulaimaniyah, Diyala), Mosul(Nineveh, Salah-al-Din, Al-Anbar) and Iraq(the rest). Ukraine is Russian. Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) Mod? Can I be mod?Leldy22 (talk) 17:14, October 14, 2014 (UTC) No. Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwLeldy22 (talk) 17:29, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Why can't we have half years?. User:Likercat (talk) 08:02, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Serbian attack on Kosovo Serbia Location: +8 Power: 4 Tier: +7 Motive: 4+5=+9 Population: +10 Landscape: +5 Allies: Serbia(L) Russia (S)=+14 *Military:0 *Economy:0 Total: 53(For now) Kosovo Location: +10 Power: +2 Tier: TBA Motive: 20+5=+25 Population: +2 Landscape: +10 Allies: Kosovo(L), US(M)=+15 Total: +64(for now) Result Unless Serbia has an insanely high tier, Kosovo fends off the attack. If I am right that is. Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) Don't have time to do research on Serbia's military so I gave them the benifet of the doubt and said they where tier 4. Power is not added to the score, it is a multipler for development. Kosovo still fends off the attack. ~AnEON. I have been working on my military. Can't develop in a war. Russian Intervention in the Ukraine Russia *Location: 9 *Power: 5 *Tier: 9 *Motive: 7+5+5 = 17 *Population: 9+5 = 14 *Landscape: 15 *Allies: Russia (L), Belarus (M), Kazakhstan (S), Armenia (S), Uzbekistan (S), Kyrgyzistan (S), Tajikistan (S), Iran (S), Afghanistan = 43 *Total: 112 The Ukraine *Location: 10 *Power: 2 *Tier: 6 *Motive: 20+5-5 =20 *Population: 8 *Landscape: 10 *Allies: Ukraine (L) = 10 *Total: 56 Results Russia handily crushes the Ukraine with the aid of CSTO members sending supplies. You don't collapse it. For a fact, none of those nations agreed to help you. Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) Discussion Yep, so this is happening. Reximus Maximus, of Lorianse 16:59, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Several of the nations listed are in CSTO. IS War IS Location: +8 Power: +3.5 Tier: TBA Motive: +14 Population: +2 Landscape: +5 Allies: IS(L)=+10 Total: 42.5 Coalition Location: +10 Power: +7 Tier: TBA Motive: 10+5=15 Population: +30 Landscape: -10 Allies: USA(L), Kurds(L), Iraq(L), Russia(L), Jordan(M), Saudi-Arabia(M), France(M), Canada(M), Australia(M), Netherlands(M), Belgium(M), UK(M), Germany(M), Denmark(M), UAE(M), Bahrain(M), Switzerland(S)=+104 Total: 166 Result Not even close. The coalition smashes IS. 1 year, and IS collapses. Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) Yea this isn't working. Switzerland? Saudi Arabia is a definet no. Why doesn't anyone have development scores? I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ 18:56, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Ah, if only real wars worked out this easily. Not how dealing with IS would go. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Security Council Proposal The top ten militaries are permanent members. See globalfirepower. The other 10 seats are elected every two years. You may run for as many terms as you like. There will be 3 from the Americas, 2 from Africa, 2 from Oceana, 3 from Eurasia. Votes 2/3 is pass. Vote ends 10/30. Yes-South Korea No-North Korea No-USA China Vetos this. Serbian War of Aggression Serbia Location: +8 Tier: +7 Motive: 4+5=9-4(1 Implausibility)=+5 Population: +2 Landscape: +5 Allies: Serbia(L)=+10 Recent Wars: -8 Military: 5X7=+35 Economy: 1X7=+7 Total: 71 Bosnia Location: +10 Tier: +7 Motive: 16+5=21 Population: +2 Landscape: +10 Allies: Bosnia(L) US(M)=+15 Military: 3X7=+21 Economy: 3X7=+21 Total: 107 Result Bosnia defeats Serbia, and doesn't launch a counter Discussion So, Serbia loses again Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) you have to be kidding me.... Serbia is going willy-nilly. Are they even in the UN still? Yes, but I suggested we expell Serbia Russian War to subjugate Georgia Russia Location: +8 Tier: +20 Motive: 14+5=+19 Population: +30 Landscape: +5 Allies: Russia(L)=+10 Recent Wars: -8 Military: 1X7=+7 Economy: 0X7=0 Total: 91 Georgia Location: +10 Tier: 0 Motive: 20+5=+25 Population: +2 Landscape: +10 Allies: Georgia(L)=+10 Military: 3X7=+21 Economy: 3X7=+21 Total: 99 Result Georgia barely defeats Russia. This algo is inaccurate and somewhat unfeasible... How could a superpower lose to a tiny nation? The major flaw I see in the algo is that the amount of soldiers isn't counted. I know for sure that if that was in, Russia would have won. So I will incorporate that in the algo I would also like to be map maker, I am working on the map right now. Pandadude12345Rblx (talk) 20:16, October 25, 2014 (UTC) I'm ready Yes, you can be the mapmaker The Technology is strong with this one (talk) Conference of Seattle(2020) '''The United States of America proposes the following treaty for the unification of Korea: #'Both the Democratic People's Republic of Korea and the Republic of Korea will unite as the Greater Korean Federation' #'The government will be democratic' #'Korea will be split in two regions with equal power' #'The DMZ will be disbanded' #'Seoul will be the capital of Korea' #'Pyongyang will be the capital of the North Korea Region' #'Busan will be the capital of the South Korea Region' #'Kim-Jong-Un will be allowed to retain his money and house, and can stay in politics, but he will step down from the position of Glorious Leader' #'Korea enters an alliance with USA' We suggest it be called the Greater Korean Republic until we fully integrate the North. -SK We have considered, and have chosen to accept this treaty. We suggest the Name of the "Greater Korean Frederation." -NK (I think Kim Jong Un is dead in this map game Surferdude1219 (talk) 20:55, October 28, 2014 (UTC)) Okay. You two have to settle the issue on who will control Greater Korea and who will have to pick another nation The Technology is strong with this one (talk) South Korean Proposal #The nations of the ROK and DPRK are combined. #The new country will be called the Korean Federation. #The DMZ is taken apart. #The Kim Dynasty will be removed from power, but allowed to keep their wealth. #The People's Republic of Korea's military will be absorbed by the Republic's army. #Seoul will be the capital of the new state. #1 Trillion will be invested in the North by the US and the Federation. #Once both countries are fully integrated, the name will change to 'Republic of Korea' #The government will be the same as the current South Korean Government. #The foreign relations of the new state will be the same as the South Korean Government. SIGNATURES *South Korea: **Yes *North Korea: US: The terms have already been proposed by us, and both of you accepted. This version has no use except that you remove the Kim dynasty from power, further depowering North Korea. Besides, it requires the US to pay 1 trillion, which we will not do. Our terms have already been accepted. It has no use but depowering the North North Korea: '''We have to agree with the US. This would dispower North Korea. And the US has refused to invest one trillion. '''US: Does North Korea agree to our terms?(terms were proposed earlier) NK:Yes Though I have left the game, Imma just say something:South Korea can not plausably accept union. Their people are so against it that without a shit ton of western reimbursment, South Korea would reject any offer of union. They don't want a welfare state.~Eon NK: Unfortunetly, civilians are rioting in South Korea, Due to this, we will have to tempoarily change our siganuture to a 'Maybe' until South Korea can stop them. Remember, this is not a 'No' and is not permanant. ' 'Signatures for the Treaty of Seattle: United States of America: Yes Democratic People's Republic of Korea:Maybe Republic of Korea: